


Space Oddity

by Silver_Basilisk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bowie vibes, Cyberpunk, Dealing With Trauma, F/M, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Loneliness, M/M, Other, life and death, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Basilisk/pseuds/Silver_Basilisk
Summary: *Spoiler alert!*This work has major spoilers of one of the game’s possible endings. You’ve been warned:)After finishing the game for the first time in a rush, I sat dumbstruck for quite some time, musing about how my ending was both absolutely devastating and absolutely brilliant. And then Bowie’s Space Oddity started playing in my head. This is the dreamy result...
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Space Oddity

Johnny?

That you, Johnny?

‘Course it’s you. Been here all along, yeah? Never went away. I know you, Johnny - you wouldn’t go away. You’d stay just to piss me off. 

I’m floating in a tin can, Johnny. They give me cubes to solve, but I never manage. They make me say the first thing that comes to my mind when they call out words. Honor? Johnny. Life? Meaningless. Future? No idea. Mistake? Johnny. Memory? Johnny. It’s always you, you bastard. Oh, you’d love it. Probably enjoying the view from the backseat right now, savoring every moment. Didn’t let you do what you wanted, and now you’re gloating because my plan went to shit. 

I thought I’d be back by now, Johnny, but they won’t let me. I’m failing their tests during the day, and at night, every night, I step into a lightless void. Out and into the dark, chasing after your voice, never finding you. 

Then I wake up, and it starts all over again.

I can see Earth from my window. It’s very blue, and there’s nothing I can do. They let me call home yesterday, but no one was waiting on the line. They’re judging me, Johnny. Living their lives, trying to put the past behind them. I was just a peg, a means to an end. And now I’m all alone. 

And I’m scared.

I’m scared, Johnny, you hear? You win. I admit it. I’m trapped, don’t know who I am, don’t even know what this “I” is anymore. Completely empty. 

Nothing bothers me. I care for nothing. Gone. Not in a blaze of glory, as you’d go. As Dex offered me to go. Just gone. 

Gambled and lost. Chose the easy way, the reasonable way. Thought I had enough time to pull it all off. Then Relic shut down for good, and there we were, saying our goodbyes.

You told me we’d merged, Johnny. That there was no me and no you anymore, no beginning and no end. I was so tired. I wanted a conclusion, a grand finale. The final solution to our problem. But you knew that. You felt it too, yeah? Once you wanted to kill me - near succeeded. I was so angry at you, a parasite in my head. It had to stop. 

In the end, though... I think I loved you, Johnny. The world narrowed down to me and you. Remember how we sat in the oil field above your nameless grave? I scratched your initials on a piece of metal. I wanted to remember you, Johnny. I wanted the world to remember you. I was alone before you came to me, and you were alone most of your life. Sure, if I’d met you before, I probably woulda killed you, arrogant little shit that you were. You listening, Johnny? There’s no one else here to listen. You gotta be listening. 

They offered me Mikoshi, you know. A safehouse, they said, sign here and forget all your sorrows. A great honor, they said, to be stored on a shelf until a suitable body is found. Imagine that. Becoming like you, like Lizzy, like Alt. A construct without a soul. 

What is a soul, Johnny? When you died, what did it feel like - after?

Tell me. You want me to beg? I’m begging you. I need to know. I didn’t sign it, Johnny, I couldn’t. Six months is all I have left now. It’s for the best, I think. You won’t talk to me, and I have no one left. Six months to become a morbid city legend and snuff it in a rotting ditch. Or maybe I can have my blaze of glory still. Maybe I’ll bring the tower down again, end Saburo, destroy Mikoshi for good, fuck them all over and pass on your legacy. Got nothing to lose anymore. All is already lost.

I lost you, Johnny. Sure hope you’re listening. I’d do it for you. In your honor. Night City will remember our names for a hundred years to come, till the screamsheets fade out of existence. Maybe I’ll even make a BD before I go. Share my memories. Let them all know the real you. The you I got to know. Dig that, Johnny? A gig like no other!

Johnny?

Sleep. I need to sleep now. Your voice comes when I sleep. Maybe you’ll talk to me this time, Johnny. Just... let me know you’re all right, yeah?

I’ll walk down the station’s corridor, all the way through the dark. The gate is open and your voice is calling my name. I’m here, Johnny. Right on the edge. 

I’m stepping through the door.


End file.
